Muse (band)
* art rock * space rock * electronica }} | years_active = 1994–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = * Matt Bellamy * Chris Wolstenholme * Dominic Howard | past_members = }} Muse are an English rock band from Teignmouth, Devon, formed in 1994. The band consists of Matt Bellamy (lead vocals, guitar, piano, keyboards), Chris Wolstenholme (bass guitar, backing vocals, keyboards) and Dominic Howard (drums, percussion). Muse released their debut album, Showbiz, in 1999, showcasing Bellamy's falsetto and a melancholic alternative rock style. Their second album, Origin of Symmetry (2001), expanded their sound, incorporating wider instrumentation and romantic classical influences, and earned them a reputation for energetic live performances. Absolution (2003) saw further classical influence, with orchestra on tracks such as "Butterflies and Hurricanes", and became the first of five consecutive UK number-one albums. The album has a noticeably darker and heavier tone musically, with a lyrical focus on theological and apocalyptic concepts. Muse is known for their musicianship, alternative rock and classical compositions drawing heavily on apocalypse, political corruption, catastrophic war, government oppression, civil uprising and conspiracy theories. Black Holes and Revelations (2006) incorporated electronic and pop elements, influenced by 1980s groups such as Depeche Mode, displayed in singles such as "Supermassive Black Hole". The album brought Muse wider international success. The Resistance (2009) and The 2nd Law (2012) explored themes of government oppression and civil uprising and cemented Muse as one of the world's major stadium acts. Their seventh album, Drones (2015), was a concept album about drone warfare and returned to a harder rock sound. Drones (2015) is a concept album following the protagonist's journey from abandonment to indoctrination as a "human drone" and eventual defection. Muse have won numerous awards, including two Grammy Awards, winning the Grammys for Best Rock Album for The Resistance and Drones, two Brit Awards, winning Best British Live Act twice, five MTV Europe Music Awards and eight NME Awards. They have sold over 20 million albums worldwide. History 1994–98: Formation and early years The members of Muse played in separate school bands during their stay at Teignmouth Community College in the early 1990s. Guitarist Matt Bellamy successfully auditioned for drummer Dominic Howard's band, Carnage Mayhem, becoming its singer and songwriter. They renamed the band Gothic Plague. They asked Chris Wolstenholme – at that time the drummer for Fixed Penalty – to join as bassist; he agreed and took up bass lessons.Peter Buckley The rough guide to rock Rough Guides, 2003''International who's who in popular music, Volume 4'' p.37. Routledge, 2002 The band was renamed Rocket Baby Dolls and adopted a goth-glam image. In 1994, Rocket Baby Dolls won a local battle of the bands, smashing their equipment in the process. Bellamy said: "It was supposed to be a protest, a statement, so, when we actually won, it was a real shock, a massive shock. After that, we started taking ourselves seriously." The band quit their jobs, changed their name to Muse, and moved away from Teignmouth. The name "Muse" was supposedly inspired by Matthew Bellamy's art teacher Samuel Theoun. The band liked that it was short and thought that it looked good on a poster."Muse: Profile of the Band" . The Telegraph. Retrieved 17 June 2015 According to journalist Mark Beaumont, the band wanted the name to reflect "the sense Matt had that he had somehow 'summoned up' this band, the way mediums could summon up inspirational spirits at times of emotional need."Mark Beaumont (2010). "Out of This World: The Story of Muse". Omnibus Press, 2010 1998–2000: First EPs and Showbiz After a few years building a fanbase, Muse played their first gigs in London and Manchester supporting Skunk Anansie on tour. They had a significant meeting with Dennis Smith, the owner of Sawmills Studio, situated in a converted water mill in Cornwall. He had seen the three boys grow up as he knew their parents, and had a production company with their future manager Safta Jaffery, with whom he had recently started the record label Taste Media. The meeting led to their first serious recordings and the release of the ''Muse'' EP on 11 May 1998 on Sawmills' in-house Dangerous label, produced by Paul Reeve.Ben Myers (2007). "Muse: Inside the Muscle Museum". p. 58. Random House, Their second EP, the Muscle Museum EP, also produced by Reeve, was released on 11 January 1999. It reached number 3 in the indie singles chart and attracted the attention of British radio broadcaster Steve Lamacq and the weekly British music publication NME. Later in 1999, Muse performed on the Emerging Artist's stage at Woodstock 1999 and signed with Smith and Jaffery. in 1998]]Despite the success of their second EP, British record companies were reluctant to sign Muse. After a trip to New York's CMJ Festival, Nanci Walker, then Sr. Director of A&R at Columbia Records, flew Muse to the US to showcase for Columbia Records' then-Senior Vice-President of A&R, Tim Devine, as well as for American Recording's Rick Rubin. During this trip, on 24 December 1998, Muse signed a deal with American record label Maverick Records. Upon their return from America, Taste Media arranged deals for Muse with various record labels in Europe and Australia, allowing them control over their career in individual countries. John Leckie was brought in alongside Reeve to produce the band's first album, Showbiz (1999). The album showcased Muse's aggressive yet melancholic musical style, with lyrics about relationships and their difficulties trying to establish themselves in their hometown.Showbiz. Kerrang Review, 1999 2001–02: Origin of Symmetry and Hullabaloo in Denmark, July 2000]] During the production of their second album, Origin of Symmetry (2001), Muse experimented with instrumentation such as a church organ, Mellotron, animal bones, and an expanded drum kit. There was more of Bellamy's falsetto, arpeggiated guitar, and piano playing. Bellamy cites guitar influences such as Jimi Hendrix and Tom Morello (of Rage Against the Machine), the latter evident in the more riff-based songs in Origin of Symmetry and in Bellamy's use of guitar pitch-shifting effects. The album features a cover of Anthony Newley and Leslie Bricusse's "Feeling Good", voted in various polls one of the greatest cover versions of all time. "Muse beat The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, Johnny Cash to win best cover song of all time" . NME, 22 September 2010 It was released as a double A-side single, "Hyper Music/Feeling Good". Origin of Symmetry received positive reviews by critics; NME gave the album 9/10 and wrote: "It's amazing for such a young band to load up with a heritage that includes the darker visions of Cobain and Kafka, Mahler and The Tiger Lillies, Cronenberg and Schoenberg, and make a sexy, populist album." Maverick, Muse's American label, did not consider Bellamy's vocals "radio-friendly" and asked Muse to rerecord the song for the US release. The band refused and left Maverick; the album was not released in the US until September 2005, after Muse signed to Warner Bros. In 2002, Muse released the first live DVD, Hullabaloo, featuring footage recorded during Muse's two gigs at Le Zenith in Paris in 2001, and a documentary film of the band on tour. A double album, Hullabaloo Soundtrack, was released at the same time, containing a compilation of B-sides and a disc of recordings of songs from the Le Zenith performances. A double-A side single was also released featuring the new songs "In Your World" and "Dead Star". In 2002, Muse threatened Celine Dion with legal action when she planned to name her Las Vegas show "Muse", despite the band owning the worldwide performing rights to the name. Dion offered Muse $50,000 for the rights, but they turned it down and Dion backed down. Bellamy said "We don't want to turn up there with people thinking we're Celine Dion's backing band." 2003–05: Absolution , Toronto in 2004. The international Absolution tour included the band's first shows in North America since 1999.]] Muse's third album, Absolution, produced by Rich Costey, Paul Reeve and John Cornfield was released in September 2003. It debuted at number one in the UK and produced Muse's first top-ten hit, "Time Is Running Out", and three top-twenty hits: "Hysteria", "Sing for Absolution" and "Butterflies and Hurricanes". Absolution was eventually certified gold in the US. Muse undertook a year-long international tour in support of the album, visiting Australia, New Zealand, the United States, Canada, and France. On the 2004 US leg of the tour, Bellamy injured himself onstage during the opening show in Atlanta; the tour resumed after Bellamy received stitches."We take a juicer on tour" . Telegraph. Retrieved 17 June 2015 In June 2004, Muse headlined the Glastonbury Festival, which they later described as "the best gig of our lives". Howard's father, William Howard, who attended the festival to watch the band, died from a heart attack shortly after the performance. Bellamy said: "It was the biggest feeling of achievement we've ever had after coming offstage. It was almost surreal that an hour later his dad died. It was almost not believable. We spent about a week sort of just with Dom trying to support him. I think he was happy that at least his dad got to see him at probably what was the finest moment so far of the band's life." Muse won two MTV Europe awards, including "Best Alternative Act", and a Q Award for "Best Live Act",Billboard, 4 December 2004' and received an award for "Best British Live Act" at the Brit Awards.International Who's Who in Popular Music 2008 p.561 Taylor and Francis, 2008 In July 2005, they participated in the Live 8 concert in Paris. In 2003, the band successfully sued Nestlé for using their cover "Feeling Good" for a Nescafé advertisement without permission and donated the money won from the lawsuit to Oxfam."Muse call $3.5 million lawsuit complete nonsense" . Gig wise. Retrieved 17 June 2015 An unofficial DVD biography, Manic Depression, was released in April 2005. Muse released another live DVD on 12 December 2005, Absolution Tour, containing edited and remastered highlights from their Glastonbury performance unseen footage from their performances at London Earls Court, Wembley Arena, and the Wiltern Theatre in Los Angeles. 2006–08: Black Holes and Revelations and HAARP " at Reading and Leeds Festivals on 28 August 2006]] In 2006, Muse released their fourth album, Black Holes and Revelations, co-produced once again with Rich Costey. The album's title and themes reflect the band's interest in science fiction. The album charted at number one in the UK, much of Europe, and Australia.Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records LimitedKent, David (1993) (doc). Australian Chart Book 1970–1992. Australian Chart Book, St Ives, N.S.W. In the US, it reached number nine on the ''Billboard'' 200. Before the release of the new album, Muse made several promotional TV appearances starting on 13 May 2006 at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend. The Black Holes and Revelations Tour started before the release of their album and initially consisted mostly of festival appearances, including a headline slot at the Reading and Leeds Festivals in August 2006. The band's main touring itinerary started with a tour of North America from late July to early August 2006. After the last of the summer festivals, a tour of Europe began, including a large arena tour of the UK. Black Holes and Revelations was nominated for the 2006 Mercury Music Prize, but lost to Arctic Monkeys. It earned a Platinum Europe Award after selling one million copies in Europe. The first single from the album, "Supermassive Black Hole", was released as a download in May 2006. In August 2006, Muse recorded a live session at Abbey Road Studios for the Live from Abbey Road television show. The second single, "Starlight", was released in September 2006. "Knights of Cydonia" was released in the US as a radio-only single in June 2006 and in the UK in November 2006. The fourth single, "Invincible", was released in April 2007. Another single, "Map of the Problematique", was released for download only in June 2007, following the band's performance at Wembley Stadium. , Germany in October 2007]] Muse spent November and much of December 2006 touring Europe with British band Noisettes as the supporting act. The tour continued in Australia, New Zealand and Southeast Asia in early 2007 before returning to England for the summer. At the 2007 Brit Awards in February, Muse received their second award for Best British Live Act. They performed two gigs at the newly rebuilt Wembley Stadium on 16 and 17 June 2007, and became the first band to sell out the new Wembley. Both concerts were recorded for a DVD/CD, HAARP, released in early 2008. It was named the 40th greatest live album of all time by NME. |date=9 March 2011 |magazine=NME |location=United Kingdom |issn=0028-6362 |accessdate=5 February 2012}} The tour continued across Europe in July 2007 before returning to the US in August, where Muse played to a sold-out crowd at Madison Square Garden, New York. They headlined the second night of the Austin City Limits Music Festival on 15 September 2007, and performed at the October 2007 Vegoose in Las Vegas with bands including Rage Against the Machine, Daft Punk and Queens of the Stone Age. Muse continued touring in Eastern Europe, Russia and Scandinavia before going to Australia and New Zealand. They played their final show of the Black Holes and Revelations tour as the headliner of the KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas. In March 2008, Muse played concerts in Dubai, Johannesburg and Cape Town. On 12 April, they played a one-off concert at the Royal Albert Hall, London in aid of the Teenage Cancer Trust. Muse performed at Rock in Rio Lisboa on 6 June 2008, alongside bands including Kaiser Chiefs, The Offspring and Linkin Park. They also performed in Marlay Park, Dublin, on 13 August. A few days later, Muse headlined the 2008 V Festival, playing in Chelmsford on Saturday 16 August and Staffordshire on Sunday 17 August. On 25 September 2008, Bellamy, Howard and Wolstenholme all received an Honorary Doctorate of Arts from the University of Plymouth for their contributions to music. 2009–11: The Resistance " at the National Indoor Arena, Birmingham, England on 10 November 2009.]] During the recording of Muse's fifth studio album The Resistance, Wolstenholme checked into rehab to deal with his alcoholism,'' which was threatening the band's future. Howard said: "I've always believed in band integrity and sticking together. There's something about the fact we all grew up together. We've been together for 18 years now, which is over half our lives." ''The Resistance was released in September 2009, the first Muse album produced by the band, with engineering by Adrian Bushby and mixing by Mark Stent. It topped album charts in 19 countries, became the band's third number one album in the UK, and reached number three on the ''Billboard'' 200. Reviews were mostly positive, with praise for its ambition, classical influences and the thirteen-minute, three-part "Exogenesis: Symphony". "Exogenesis: Part I" was used by director Guy Ritchie in the Jude Law advert for Dior Homme, "A Rendezvous".Video: Jude Law for Dior Homme -Directed By Guy Ritchie-Music By Muse Hollywood Backwash.com Retrieved 8 December 2010 The Resistance beat its predecessor Black Holes and Revelations in album sales in its debut week in the UK with approximately 148,000 copies sold. The first single, "Uprising", was released seven days earlier. On 13 September, Muse performed "Uprising" at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards in New York City. The Resistance Tour started with A Seaside Rendezvous in Muse's hometown of Teignmouth, Devon, in September 2009, and included headlining Coachella Festival in April 2010 and two gigs at Wembley Stadium in September. The band also supported the U2 360° Tour. , Oakland, California, on 11 December 2009]] In January 2010, Muse headlined the Big Day Out festivals in Australia and New Zealand, starting with Auckland and ending with Perth. They headlined the American Coachella festival on Saturday 17 April and headlined the Glastonbury Festival 2010 along with Gorillaz and Stevie Wonder, as well as the Oxegen festival in 2010 alongside Arcade Fire and Eminem. The group were also headline on the 2010 Hovefestivalen, as well as T in the Park 2010 and among other festivals, including the Austin City Limits Music Festival. On 20 April 2010, the band announced fourteen dates for a North American tour, which were to be held between September and November 2010. They added four dates to their forthcoming North American tour on 28 April 2010. On 7 May 2010 it was announced that Muse would provide the lead single for the film The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. The soundtrack's lead single "Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever)" was released on 17 May 2010. In June, Muse headlined Glastonbury Festival for the second time, and were joined by U2 guitarist The Edge to play "Where the Streets Have No Name", after U2 pulled out of their headlining slot due to singer Bono's back injury.Beaumont, Mark (Sunday 27 June 2010) Muse at Glastonbury 2010 The Guardian in San Francisco, 13 August 2011]] For their live performances, Muse received the O2 Silver Clef Award in London on 2 July 2010. The award was presented by Roger Taylor and Brian May of Queen. Taylor described the trio as "probably the greatest live act in the world today". On 12 September 2010, Muse won an MTV Video Music Award in the category of Best Special Effects, for the "Uprising" promo. On 21 November, Muse took home an American Music Award for Favorite Artist in the Alternative Rock Music Category. On 2 December, Muse were nominated for three awards for the 53rd Grammy Awards on 13 February 2011, for which they won the Grammy Award for Best Rock Album for The Resistance. Based on having the largest airplay and sales in the US, Muse were named the Billboard Alternative Songs and Rock Songs artist for 2010 with "Uprising", "Resistance" and "Undisclosed Desires" achieving 1st, 6th and 49th on the year end Alternative Song chart respectively. Billboard Retrieved 19 December 2010 On 30 July 2011, Muse supported Rage Against the Machine at their only 2011 gig at the L.A. Rising festival. On 13 August, Muse headlined the Outside Lands Music and Arts Festival in San Francisco. Muse headlined the Reading and Leeds Festivals in August 2011. To celebrate the tenth anniversary of their second studio album Origin of Symmetry (2001), the band performed all eleven tracks. Muse also headlined Lollapalooza in Chicago's Grant Park in August 2011. 2012–13: The 2nd Law and Live at Rome Olympic Stadium , Toronto on 10 April 2013 during The 2nd Law World Tour]] In an April 2012 interview, Bellamy said Muse's next album would include influences from acts such as French house duo Justice and UK electronic rock group Does It Offend You, Yeah?.http://www.themusicnetwork.com/music-news/artists/2012/06/07/new-muse-album-set-for-september On 6 June 2012, Muse released a trailer for their next album, The 2nd Law, with a countdown on the band's website. The trailer, which included dubstep elements, was met with mixed reactions. The trailer begins with classical sounding music in the background, but progresses into full on dubstep which some fans were not thrilled about, openly expressing their doubts toward the quality of the album; on the other hand, some fans were excited to hear yet another progression in Muse's sound. On 7 June, Muse announced a European Arena tour, the first leg of The 2nd Law Tour. The leg included dates in France, Spain and the UK. The first single from the album, "Survival", was the official song of the London 2012 Summer Olympics, and Muse performed it at the Olympics closing ceremony. The single premiered on BBC Radio 1's Zane Lowe show on 27 June. " at Stadio Olimpico, Rome on 6 July 2013 during The Unsustainable Tour]] Muse revealed The 2nd Law tracklist on 13 July 2012. The second single, "Madness", was released on 20 August 2012, with a music video released on 5 September. Muse played at the Roundhouse on 30 September as part of the iTunes Festival. The 2nd Law was released worldwide on 1 October, and on 2 October 2012 in the US; it reached number one in the UK Albums Chart, and number two on the US ''Billboard'' 200. The song "Madness" earned a nomination in the Best Rock Song category and the album itself was nominated for the Best Rock Album at the 55th Grammy Awards, 2013. The band performed the album's opening song, "Supremacy", with an orchestra at the 2013 Brit Awards on 20 February 2013. Muse released their fourth live album, Live at Rome Olympic Stadium, on 29 November 2013 on CD/DVD and CD/Blu-ray formats. In November 2013, the film had theatrical screenings in 20 cities worldwide. The album contains the band's performance at Rome's Stadio Olimpico on 6 July 2013, in front of over 60,000 people; it was the first concert filmed in 4K format."Muse Singer Matt Bellamy: Live DVD Completes an 'Upside-Down Journey'" . Rolling Stone. Retrieved 3 December 2014 The concert was a part of the Unsustainable Tour, Muse's mid-2013 tour of Europe. 2014–2016: Drones in London in April 2016 as part of the Drones World Tour]] Muse began writing their seventh album soon after the Rome concert. The band felt that the electronic side of their music was becoming too dominant, and wanted to return to a simpler rock sound. After self-producing their previous two albums, the band decided to work with producer Robert John "Mutt" Lange so they could focus on performance and spend less time mixing and reviewing takes. Recording took place in the Vancouver Warehouse Studio from October 2014 to April 2015. Muse announced their seventh album, Drones, on 11 March 2015. The following day, they released a lyric video for "Psycho" on their YouTube channel, and made the song available for instant download with the album pre-order. Another single, "Dead Inside", was released on 23 March. From 15 March to 16 May, Muse embarked on a short tour in small venues throughout the UK and the US, the Psycho Tour. Live performances of new songs from these concerts are included on the DVD accompanying the album along with bonus studio footage. On 18 May 2015, Muse released a lyric video for "Mercy" on their YouTube channel, and made the song available for instant download with the album pre-order. Drones was released on 8 June 2015. A concept album about the dehumanisation of modern warfare, it returned to a simpler rock sound with less elaborate production and genre experimentation. It topped the album charts in the UK, the US, Australia and most major markets."Muse land fifth UK number one album" . BBC. Retrieved 17 June 2015 [http://www.noise11.com/news/aria-albums-muse-debuts-at-no-1-20150613 "ARIA Album charts: Muse album debuts at No. 1"] . Noise 11. Retrieved 17 June 2015 Muse headlined Lollapalooza Berlin on 13 September 2015. On 15 February 2016, Drones won the Grammy Award for Best Rock Album at the 58th Grammy Awards. On 24 June, Muse headlined the Glastonbury Festival for a third time, becoming the first act to have headlined each day of the festival (Friday, Saturday and Sunday). On 30 November 2016, Muse were announced to headline Reading and Leeds 2017. 2017–present: eighth studio album In February 2017, Muse announced a North America tour with Thirty Seconds to Mars and PVRIS to take place later in the year. Howard confirmed on his Instagram the band were back in the studio. On 5 April, Muse posted studio footage on social media and announced a new song to be released soon. On 8 and 9 May, the band teased the new single in behind-the-scenes clips of the filming of a music video. On 11 May, Muse announced that their new single would be called "Dig Down". It was released on 18 May 2017. In an interview with Zane Lowe on 18 May, Bellamy said the band would be releasing a new album in 2018. Musical style Muse mix sounds from genres such as electronic music, progressive metal and art rock, and forms such as classical music, rock opera and many others. The band's style has been also described as "space rock." In 2002, Bellamy described Muse as a "trashy three-piece". In 2005, Pitchfork described Muse's music as "firmly ol' skool at heart: proggy hard rock that forgoes any pretensions to restraint ... their songs use full-stacked guitars and thunderous drums to evoke God's footsteps." AllMusic described their sound as a "fusion of progressive rock, glam, electronica, and Radiohead-influenced experimentation." | title = Muse > Biography |work=AllMusic | first=Heather | last=Phares | accessdate =31 March 2015}} On the band's association with progressive rock, Howard said: "I associate it rock with 10-minute guitar solos, but I guess we kind of come into the category. A lot of bands are quite ambitious with their music, mixing lots of different styles – and when I see that I think it's great. I've noticed that kind of thing becoming a bit more mainstream." For their second album, Origin of Symmetry (2001), Muse wanted to craft a more aggressive sound. In 2000, Wolstenholme said: "Looking back, there isn't much difference sonically between the mellow stuff and the heavier tracks [on Showbiz]. The heavy stuff really could have been a lot heavier and that's what we want to do with [Origin of Symmetry]." Their third album, Absolution (2003), features prominent string arrangements and began to draw influences from artists such as Queen. Their fourth album, Black Holes and Revelations (2006) was influenced by artists like Depeche Mode and Lightning Bolt, as well as Asian and European music such as Naples music; additionally, the band listened to radio stations from the Middle East during the album's recording sessions. Queen guitarist Brian May has praised Muse's work, calling the band "extraordinary musicians", who "let their madness show through, always a good thing in an artist." Muse's sixth album, The 2nd Law (2012) has a broader range of influences, ranging from funk and film scores to electronica and dubstep. The 2nd Law is influenced by rock acts such as Queen and Led Zeppelin (on "Supremacy") as well as dubstep producer Skrillex and Nero (on "The 2nd Law: Unsustainable" and "Follow Me", with the latter being co-produced by Nero), Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder (on "Panic Station" which features musicians who performed on Stevie Wonder's "Superstition"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_8c7cNxVvc ) and Hans Zimmer. The album features two songs with written and sung by bassist Chris Wolstenholme, who wrote about his battle with alcoholism. Musicianship Many Muse songs are recognizable by lead vocalist Matt Bellamy's use of vibrato, falsetto, and melismatic phrasing, influenced by Jeff Buckley."Matt Bellamy Interview" . The Guardian. Retrieved 17 June 2015 As a pianist, Bellamy often uses arpeggios. Bellamy's compositions often suggest or quote late classical and romantic era composers such as Sergei Rachmaninov (in "Space Dementia" and "Butterflies and Hurricanes"), Camille Saint-Saëns (in "I Belong to You (Mon Coeur S'ouvre À Ta Voix)") and Frédéric Chopin (in "United States of Eurasia")."Muse Interview" . The Telegraph. Retrieved 17 June 2015 As a guitarist, Bellamy often uses the arpeggiator and pitch-shift effects to create a more "electronic" sound, citing Jimi Hendrix and Tom Morello as influences. His guitar playing is also influenced by a more classical harmonic aesthetic, particularly the style of Latin and Spanish guitar music, as Bellamy cites: "I learnt some Spanish guitar music that opened up a world of different harmonies and making music and a different sort of passion; very heavy music but it hasn't got a distortion pedal." The bassline, performed by Wolstenholme, is the central motif of many Muse songs, usually fuzz bass, an overdriven, distorted tone. Both Bellamy and Wolstenholme use touch-screen controllers, often built into their instruments; this touch screen can control a variety of synthesizers and digital effects pedals but is most often used to control a Korg Kaoss pad or Digitech Whammy pedal. Lyrical Most earlier Muse songs lyrically dealt with introspective themes, including relationships, social alienation, and difficulties they had encountered while trying to establish themselves in their hometown. However, with the band's progress, their song concepts have become more ambitious, addressing issues such as the fear of the evolution of technology in their Origin of Symmetry (2001) album. They deal mainly with the apocalypse in Absolution (2003) and with catastrophic war in Black Holes and Revelations (2006). The Resistance (2009) focused on themes of government oppression, uprising, love, and panspermia. The album itself was mainly inspired by Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell. Their sixth studio album, The 2nd Law (2012) relates to economics, thermodynamics, and apocalyptic themes. Their latest album, Drones (2015) is a concept album that uses autonomous killing drones as a metaphor for brainwashing and loss of empathy. Books that have influenced Muse's lyrical themes include: * Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell, * Brainwashing: The Science of Thought Control by Kathleen Taylor * Confessions of an Economic Hitman by John Perkins, * Rule by Secrecy by Jim Marrs * The Grand Chessboard: American Primacy and Its Geostrategic Imperatives by Zbigniew Brzezinski * Hyperspace by Michio Kaku,The Making of Origin of Symmetry. Xfm. 8 November 2011 * The 12th Planet by Zecharia Sitchin. * Trance Formation of America by Cathy O'Brien Band members * Matt Bellamy – lead vocals, guitars, keyboards, piano, synthesizers, keytar * Chris Wolstenholme – bass guitar, backing/lead vocals, guitars, keyboards, harmonica * Dominic Howard – drums, percussions, synthesizers, backing vocals ;Touring musicians * Morgan Nicholls – keyboards, samples, percussions, guitar, backing vocals, bass guitar (2004, 2006–Present) * Dan "The Trumpet Man" Newell – trumpet (2006–2008) * Alessandro Cortini – keyboards, synthesizers (2009, substitute) Discography ;Studio albums * Showbiz (1999) * Origin of Symmetry (2001) * Absolution (2003) * Black Holes and Revelations (2006) * The Resistance (2009) * The 2nd Law (2012) * Drones (2015) Concert tours * '' Showbiz tour (1998-2000) * '' Origin of Symmetry tour (2000–02) * '' Absolution tour (2003-04) * US Campus Invasion Tour 2005 (2005) * Black Holes and Revelations Tour (2006–08) * The Resistance Tour (2009–11) * The 2nd Law World Tour (2012–14) * Psycho Tour (2015) * Drones World Tour (2015–16) See also * List of awards and nominations received by Muse * List of Muse songs References External links * * Category:Muse (band) Category:Art rock musical groups Category:Brit Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:English alternative rock groups Category:English hard rock musical groups Category:English progressive rock groups Category:Kerrang! Awards winners Category:NME Awards winners Category:Musical trios Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Maverick Records artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:English rock music groups Category:Musical groups from Devon Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Space rock musical groups Category:Political music